1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method for working wood like pulp wood, sawtimber or similar elongated wood parts, a working machine being at hand, which comprises a trough designed like a tunnel, which trough has a feeding in end and a feeding out end for the wood and in which are arranged a plurality of rotors, provided with means on its jacket surface, the purpose of which is to debark at least partially of the wood.
The invention also relates to a working machine for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Background Art
Machines are previously known which have been designed with longitudinal rotors with strong heels, intended to work the bark of the wood. In order that the machine function satisfactorily, it has been designed so that the feeding in end of the trough has been placed essentially higher than its feeding out end. Due to that fact, the transport of the wood through the machine has been made on a downward slope. This fact regarding the position of the trough means partly that the wood has to be lifted to a high position at the feeding in end, partly to be lifted up a good distance at the feeding out end in order to be able to be smoothly fed into a following chipper, saw station or the like.
Another drawback with the known machine is that the mentioned rotor heels work the wood across the fiber direction, i.e. the grain, whereby wood damage and fiber losses become great.
The purpose with the present invention is to bring about an adjustable, easy working of the wood, which makes the treatment of wood, which is both hard to work as well as easy to work possible. Furthermore, the transport through the trough from its feeding in end to its feeding out end is preferably made on an upward slope, i.e. a longitudinal center line through the trough from the feeding in end to its feeding out end inclines upwards. Due to that fact, the feeding of the wood into the trough is made on a low level and the feeding out to a following working station, for instance a chipper, is made an a relatively high level.